Fairy King
by KingOphis
Summary: Being reborn after turning to dust wasn't something he expected to happen. He expected to be reborn as an Imp even less but maybe he could do something with this. Wait! Do fairies exist! A crossover between Avengers/RE: Monster/Seven Deadly Sins. Inspired by the story Re: Gamer by Akallas Von Aerok!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

Being able to open his eyes confused the ever-loving hell out of him. Why wouldn't it? The last thing he remembered was watching the others turn to dust and following their example moments later after Thanos went through with his plan to wipe out all life using the singularities in the form of six stones.

Somehow he, Peter Benjamin Parker, was alive when he should not be. He remembered the all-consuming pain of being disintegrating from the inside out, it was even worse because his enhanced healing tried to fight it. His face became hot from the memories of his embarrassing last words to Mr. Stark. His head snatched up he looked frantically around for Mr. Stark. The effort to do the once before simple action was astronomical. The little energy he had acquired was quickly zapped away and he sank down in exhaustion. He was so very sleepy.

* * *

**Day 6**

The last few days have been mentally exhausting. First, he had discovered he wasn't in his body now he was just a very small, red blob that had a vaguely humanoid shape. He had learned from the elderly red blob thing that he was reborn as an Imp. He didn't even want to think of the specifics of reincarnation. When the elderly Imp was about to give me a name everything froze and a screen appeared.

**Welcome to the character creation screen!**

**(Next)**

Ah, so this was like one of those 'My life has turned into a Game' things He had read about. It was also very likely the reason for his, eh, changes. Curiosity consuming him he had selected next.

The screen went blank before text appeared and the screen widened and lengthened.

**-Basic Stats-**

**Lvl: 1**

**-Strength: 1 +/-**

**Related to physical might.**

**-Agility: 4 +/-**

**Related to movement speed.**

**-Dexterity: 4 +/-**

**Related to reflexes and flexibility.**

**-Endurance: 2 +/-**

**Related to the ability to resist anything.**

**-Intelligence: 480 +/-**

**Related to learning, problem-solving, and magic damage.**

**-Wisdom: 237 +/-**

**Related to the ability to make connections.**

**-Charisma: 4 +/-**

**Related to persuasion and attraction.**

**-Magic: 10 +/-**

**Related to the total amount of mana possessed.**

**These are your character status screen which shows your current stats. You have ten points to spend but you do not have to spend them now.**

**(Next)**

He understood why his physical stats were so low, he no longer had his spider powers. He was proud of his Intelligence and Wisdom. He wasn't going to use the ten points he had because he wanted to be aware of everything before he changed something. Also while he didn't play video games that much he knew that saving the points for later in case he needed them was a good idea. He selected next.

**-Advanced Stats-**

**This is your advance character sheet. Here you will choose your traits and focus. The total amount of trait points must be between 10 and -10.**

**-Traits:**

**Quick: -20**

**Slow: +20**

**Weak: +15**

**Strong: -15**

**Cynical: +5**

**Genius: -50**

**Depressed: +25**

**Shy: +2**

**Brave: -9**

**Deceitful: +5**

**Proud: +20**

**...**

**-Taken Traits:**

**Genius**

**Quick**

**Trait Points: 0**

***Traits cannot be removed once taken unless certain actions are performed.***

There were at least 100 traits all good and bad.

"What does Genius do?"

**-Genius-**

**+1 to all stat gains.**

**Trait increases every 10 levels.**

He didn't really want any of the traits so he skipped past them and moved on to the next section.

**-Focus-**

**Focus determines the types of quests that you receive.**

**-Learning**

**-Exploring**

**-Leading**

**-Crafting**

**-Growing**

It was a fight between Learning, Exploring, and Growing. After a minute and a fierce mental debate came to a close he chose growing as his focus. Learning and exploring things were fun and all but he wanted more than an ever-evolving adventure. He wanted stability in this new life. He felt that choosing the growing focus would help him find what he was looking for. Once he chose his focus the screens disappeared and time started again.

The old Imp gave me my name which was apparently 'Imp Ter' pronounce as tier. The Imp continued to explain everything, the elderly Imp was a teacher and caretaker of sorts to us younger Imps. The old Imp talked on and on about the dangers of the outside world, while he was annoying to listen to Peter learned things about the new world he was in. He learned about the surrounding landscape, he learned about the various races that called this world their home such as the Elves, the Orcs, the Fairies, the Demons, the Humans, etc. He learned that Imps were a part of a group called "sentients" which was basically anything with a higher thought process. The old Imp also imparted some wisdom.

"Anything that can use magic, can think."

The elderly Imp then went on to the races that should be avoided at all cost which was anything bigger than us. He went on about the goodness of the Elves and the evilness of the Orcs but Peter didn't think anyone species could be singularly good or evil.

If possible Peter listened even more attentively when the Imp explained about the "growth system". It was a law of nature that allows a strong enough being to evolve into something else, something usually stronger. For example, an Imp like myself had various paths he could choose to evolve into. He could abandon his demon roots to become a pure fairy or he could rid himself of his fairy roots and become a Veshta Nerada. He could become an Incubus or a devil. He had a feeling there were other evolutions but he didn't want to send the old Imp off into another long-winded lecture.

Feeling like he had heard enough from the other Imp he was about to go explore the cave he was in when another Imp approached the old Imp and started asking questions. The old Imp told the new Imp all he had told Peter. Peter, quickly getting bored with the repetitive information, left to do his own thing. Which involved getting food that wasn't worms. Luckily in the old Imps lectures, he had learned that there were berry bushes not too far North from the cave colony.

Finding the bushes themselves was harder than he thought it would be, the trek was worth it though. The berries were juicy and delicious but not filling. By the time he was done with the entire bush he was still hungry. It's at this point that a quest showed up.

**Quest Contracted!**

**Hunger Sated.**

**Goal:**

**Acquire meat of any kind.**

**Reward:**

**+1 Lvl up.**

**Failure:**

**Death from starvation.**

The meat of any kind. Hmm, well most anything is bigger than him right now and the best chance he had was to hunt a rabbit. The only thing that's really going for him in terms of stats is his Intelligence, Wisdom, and magic. He had no idea how to use his magic, therefore, he would have to use his wits for this. He couldn't kill a rabbit with his pitiful strength so a trap would have to do. But what kind of trap? He could immobilize a rabbit and bludgeon it to death with a rock but again his strength was a limitation here. Hmm, didn't the old Imp say we had fairy roots? Fairies could fly. Maybe he could too. He thought very hard about flying, moments later a warmth spread throughout his being and suddenly he was wobbling unsurely in the air.

**New Skill!**

**Fairy Flight. Lv-1**

**Your fairy roots allow you to fly with the help of some mana.**

**Cost: 1 Mp per meter.**

***Max Load: 2 Kilograms x 1/2 Intelligence.**

Peter grinned his Intelligence was already doing wonders for him in this new world. He flew around a bit before he actually found a rabbit to hunt. He would have gone after it if someone else hadn't beaten him to it. The same Imp from yesterday just killed a rabbit by dropping a rock from the air where he was flying. Peter watched from the air as the Imp took apart the rabbit and eat it.

The Imp seemed to perk up and whirled around to face a bush.

"Who's there?" The Imp growled at the bush. A tinier Imp crawled out of the bushes and started to fearfully ask if he could have some of the rabbit's meat only for his stomach to rumble and finish the question for him. The bigger one laughed and invited him to it. Seeing as the rabbit come easily feed all three of them Peter flew down to ask as well. He was accepted as the bigger Imp walked back to the colony cackling like a madman. How odd.

**Quest: Sated Hunger.**

**Complete!**

**+1 Lvl**

**Your actions determine what stats you gain upon leveling up!**

**+2 Magic**

**+1 Charisma**

He could feel his magic grow by 40%. It was an interesting experience feeling something almost tangible growing inside you. He looked at his character status as he ate the raw meat noting that the meat didn't taste disgusting but didn't taste all that good either.

**Peter [Imp Ter]**

**Lvl 2**

**The Gamer**

**Hp: 9 (+1.5 Hp per day until a month old.)**

**Hp Regen: 1% Per Hour.**

**Mana: 140**

**Mana Regen: 1% Per Minute.**

**Str: 1**

**Agi: 4**

**Dex: 4**

**End: 2**

**Int: 480**

**Wis: 237**

**Cha: 5**

**Mag: 14**

**Unused Points: 15**

* * *

**Day 7**

Today he decided to hunt for his own rabbits. So he used his thoughts from yesterday and with some trouble and a lot of time he trapped one in a crudely made spike trap he had created. The sun had long since fallen before the rabbit broke the spikes at the bottom of the pit and died before it could escape. He would have celebrated his first catch to if not for the sound of crashes that were rapidly making its way towards him so with little thought he flew up to the higher reaches of a tree. The crashes finally revealed themselves to be a pack of wolves chasing the bigger Imp from yesterday. The wolves dissolved back into the sound of crashes as they faded out of his sight.

Choosing to ignore the possible demise of the Imp he went back to his catch before he dismantles the trap and set it back up to use it tomorrow.

* * *

**Day 14**

It had been an exhausting last week. Someone had taught the other Imps how to fly. That was good and all. It was just that the other Imp was just ... stupid. To get away from the sheer stupidity he spent as much time as he wanted away from the colony until they calmed down.

* * *

**Day 25**

Peter had found a group of fairies about three or so miles from the colonies. He didn't approach them at first but the leader sensed him and invited him to join them. He learned the leader's name was Helbram and that their nest was destroyed by humans a few days ago so they were looking for another home. He expressed his condolences and introduced himself as Imp Ter.

Peter found the fairies interesting so he came by every day and talked to them. He got to know them better and they got to know him better. One day he saw Helbram using his magic to grow plants. When he expressed his interest in learning how to use his magic they taught him the basics of using magic. He learned that the thing he felt growing inside him each time he got a point in his magic stat was a magic core. Magic cores were both a physical and a spiritual thing. The bulk of the core resided in the soul while a small portion resided in the body which allowed us to connect with it and use magic.

Manifesting magic on the physical plane was just a force of will. All you had to do was will it to happen and if you had enough mana it will happen. He explained that people had a certain affinity for certain things. For example, fairies had an affinity for nature which means that anything plant related was easier for them to do. It also means that if you had an affinity for something the opposite of that affinity was more difficult to perform. For example, if a fire elemental tried to use water magic they would find it next to impossible because they were so closely tied to the element of fire. It was also noted that as creatures evolve their affinities might change.

An important step in the use of magic was finding out what your affinity was.

He then went on to explain about magical traits. Magical Traits were something that only your magic could do. For example, Freya, one of the other fairies, had the magical trait she named 'Charmspeak'. It allows her to infuse her voice with her magic and all who heard her speak found themselves wanting to do want she tells them to do. Those of strong enough will could resist her but the more magic she used the harder it got to resist.

Family members were known to have similar magical traits and affinities. When asked what his affinity and trait was Helbram smiled and answered.

"Nature and Disaster."

When asked what Disaster did he told him that Disaster allowed him to elevate or diminish the natural state of something. A slight scratch can become a gaping wound. A mild poison can become a lethal toxin. A frightening power.

Peter asked how he could find his own affinity and trait. The answer: experimentation.

So that's what he did between hunting and sleeping. As he got more proficient in magic he made bigger and better traps and littered them throughout the forest. He put the spoils of his efforts into his inventory.

* * *

**Day 40**

He had hit level 19 earlier today so he thought it would be a good idea to go back to the colony as he assumed enough time had passed for the others Imps to calm down. So he bid farewell to the fairies and flew the three or so miles back to the colony.

A sense of dread filled him as he saw several dead bodies of what he could only assume were orcs from Helbram's descriptions. He flew even faster. When he finally reached his destination he found an empty cave. While he didn't really care about his nestmates he still wanted to know their fates so he looked around the area. Near an hour later he had found a trail that leads to the mountains.

The trail ended at a cliff and seeing as there wasn't a trail going around they must have gone up. The tracks have steadily become fresher and fresher. Just a few minutes earlier he had found a cliff splattered with fresh blood. An examination of the area revealed that there was dear recently here.

By mid-day he had come across a, what he assumes is a troll, training his nestmates. When they were done with the training and started heading back to their camp he discreetly flew behind them and integrated himself into their company.

The next day trained and hunted with them. It pushed him over the edge and into level 20 which was finally when he got the prompt for evolution.

* * *

**Day 42**

He woke up the next morning and after some surprise from everyone including himself.

**Congratulations! You have Ranked Up!**

**Status Update:**

**+25 Hp**

**+5 Str**

**+5 Agi**

**+8 Dex**

**+5 End**

**+24 Int**

**+12 Wis**

**+5 Cha**

**+33 Mag**

**Species changed to Fairy!**

**Racial Traits:**

**Fairy Blood (Passive): +25% to Regen**

**ForestBorn (Passive): +10% to all stats when in a forest.**

***Due to Genius Trait all stat gains are doubled!***

Peter's eyes widened. The stat increases! He went to his character status to see the changes in their entirety.

**Peter [Imp Ter] [Fairy Ter]**

**Lvl 20**

**The Gamer**

**Hp: 70 (+1.5 Hp per day until a month old.)**

**Hp Regen: 1.25% Per Hour.**

**Mana: 1840**

**Mana Regen: 1.25% Per Minute.**

**Str: 11**

**Agi: 14**

**Dex: 20**

**End: 12**

**Int: 528**

**Wis: 261**

**Cha: 23**

**Mag: 184**

**Unused Points: 105**

As a fairy, he had gained a human look except he was about the size of a large rabbit. He didn't have wings but he could still fly with his fairy flight. He had long red hair and his magic solidified into a pair of poofy of long pants to cover his privates. He had an androgynous and youthful appearance. If you could only see his head you could easily mistake him as a young woman. He also had silver-blue eyes. **_(Look up 'Gloxinia of Repose'.)_**

The Troll and Oni were at a loss on where to assign him so he volunteered to look after the gardens. Having other things to do they quickly agreed.

* * *

**Day 44**

With his new duty of taking care of the garden, he took his job seriously and planted some of the plants he had collected from his time with the fairies. He planted Tomatoes, Strawberries, Carrots, Potatoes an unknown fruit that tasted delicious, and some grape vines. Then there were the trees, he had apples and oranges. He worked on them all throughout the night. He used the tricks the fairies taught him and encouraged the plants and trees to grow using his magic. Overnight the pitiful would-be garden changed from those pitiful but efficient berry bushes into a thriving and diverse full-fledged garden. There was, of course, the problem of gathering the water needed for the garden and that was brought up by the Oni but Peter shut him up quickly by drawing the water from the air to water the plants. Of course, drawing a lot amount of water from the air too much too quickly would damage the ecosystem he admitted so to the Oni. But based on the humidity that wouldn't be a problem for a while if Peter is careful and the garden doesn't grow too quickly.

The only other exciting things that happen today was that the Oni and the second Troll got into a spat about where to build a fort. The Troll wanted it at the peak and the Oni wanted it on a cliff. Of course, they were primarily thinking about the martial advantages of each location. They weren't thinking of food sources, they weren't thinking of water sources, they weren't thinking about the trouble the workers would have to go through to get to resources. They weren't thinking of the temperatures of being so high up. They weren't thinking of the weather. They also weren't thinking of expansion and a multitude of other issues. In the end, the first Troll came back carrying a giant snake of all things and settled the issue. It was decided that they would build the fort on a higher cliff along with a few other desirable details such as soil quality.

Peter sighed, at least the elder Troll thinks more than the other two.

* * *

**Day 47**

After a day of scouting, they found a place to settle, they named it 'Twin Peaks Pass'. It was aptly named he admitted. Peter approved theirs chose. The air and soil was very rich in mana, it had natural caves for mining, there was a good-sized river flowing through the pass, there was a natural way down from the cliff they've chosen, the trees were thick, straight, and strong, and finally, there was an abundance of wildlife in the surrounding valleys.

Right away, Peter, had an even bigger garden growing in the new location.

* * *

**Day 49**

***Peter will now be known as 'Ter' now.***

The wall was complete. Ter had to move the garden around a bit but not too much. Ter had the logs to grow roots so that the logs wouldn't slip out of place. He had also noticed that the newly evolved Oni, who's name was Dori he believed, was getting interested in the garden so he taught her how to take care of it.

* * *

**Day 53**

Over breakfast, the lead Troll, whose name he learned was Ruto, declared we were going to make a map. The Oni, Shirou, called the East. Ter grabbed the North. There were surprised looks that he volunteered as he usually kept to himself but he shrugged them off and got ready. He had taken a Cartography course in school as an extracurricular even if it was mostly useless in the time he lived in. It proved useful in this life. Several hours later he returned with his part of the area carved into a piece of flat bark.

* * *

**Day 60 (this will be in first-person to make the dialog easier on myself)**

"Ruto!" I called to the tall Troll. He stopped walking and turned to me. I greeted him with a half-smile.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly like he just woke up.

"I have sensed multiple presences observing us in the last hour. Whether they are friend or foe has yet to be determined." I told the red-skinned Troll. His face became serious. But before he could start issuing orders I continued.

"I was going to deal with them but I thought I would inform before I took definite action. I still could deal with them if you wish." I informed. Ruto seemed to think for a bit before he nodded his assent.

Finding them was no problem, they were huddled together likely reporting their findings to each other.

**[Thorn Bind Hostage]**

I activated the skill and thick, thorny vines emerged from the earth and wrapped around the seven frog-like people. They struggled only to hurt themselves. The thorn dug deeply into their flesh causing rivers of blood to flow from their wounds. The thorns picked them up and threw them based on his calculations. Ter flew after them as he commanded the thorns to return to the earth. The Bullywugs landed near the central fire pit just where he had calculated. They were taken away to be interrogated and he himself went back to check to see if he had missed any.

* * *

**Day 61**

As Lady Luck would have it we were about to be invaded by Bullywugs. The ones he had captured yesterday were scouts for the main army.

**[Cursed Tree]**

Three trees became animated and attacked the attacking Bullywugs as archers from the fort shot arrows at them as well. The trees took down quite a bit before they were overwhelmed by the ill-prepared Bullywugs.

**[Thorn Bind Hostage][Fireball]**

The two spells worked great with each other. The first wrapped the invaders in thorny vines while the second set the vines on fire which burned the victims. This combination seemed to work the best for thinning out there numbers. He only switched when they wisen up and tried dodging instead of just blindly rushing.

**[Earthen Spikes][Thorn Bind Hostage][Fireball][Cursed Tree]**

He back up behind the fort walls to let his mana regen. While the spells weren't expensive they sure weren't cheap either. He felt fine retreating there wasn't many Bullywugs left maybe 30 or so. And he was right, the others made short work of the remaining enemies.

Once the battle was over Ter helped clean up and burned the bodies so diseases didn't develop. He was busy with so he didn't notice when Shirou left and came back he did, however, notice when Shirou made his way over to him with 12 fairies. Apparently, they saw us win against the Bullywugs and sought our protection and seeing as Ter was the only fairy here they were naturally handed over to him. He had stared blankly for a minute before he snapped out of it and took command of his fellow fairies. He asked them to help him expand his garden and he was pleasantly surprised when the fairies gave him corn, watermelons, and an assortment of other berries. They were to be gifted to our clan so that we'd be more likely to accept them.

* * *

**Day 75**

Hmm, it seems the Chief had evolved again. Seeing as he had nothing else going on as the other fairies and Dori were doing great jobs attending to the gardens he decided he was going to hunt some Bullywugs.

Arriving at their rebuilt village he could see why the Chief was getting so frustrated with the buggers. Ruto had just decimated the village yesterday and already they were repopulated and had rebuilt a fair amount. Time to change that.

**[Thorn Bind Hostage][Fireball][Cursed Tree]**

Ter decimated the village with just those three spells. He canceled the spells and flew back to the fort to try something else. The fight, if it could be called that, was just too easy. The only good thing it did was push him to level 45.

He sighed and figured he would explore the area.

His idea kind of paid off. He came across a cave that practically dripped with magic. So naturally... he went in. And found a sickly goat man that radiated magic. He had the bottom half of a goat and the upper half of a very handsome man with thick curled ram horns. He seemed to be dying from a wound and before he could do anything the Satyr dissolve into golden sand that swirled before forming into a golden spear with a semicircle at the top that ended in a point.** (Look up Basquias)**

What the hell just happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 80**

**-Spirit Spear Basquias-**

**A spear created from the fading essence of a dying nature god.**

**Quality: Legendary**

**Melee Dmg: (Str+Dex)*4**

**Magic Dmg: (Mana+1/2 Int)*4 (Example: (20+280)*4= 1200 Magic Damage.)**

**Form 1: Basquias**

**Form 2: Sunflower**

**Form 3: Moon Rose**

**Form 4: Guardian**

The spear was an oddity. It was powerful but he felt it was but a fraction of its power. It channeled and amplified his magic very well. It even obeyed mental commands and floated on its own. It was a perfect weapon for him. The spear had a variety of forms. Form 1 was just the spear itself, the second form was a giant sunflower that attacked with a giant beam of golden light after a charging period, the longer the charging period the more powerful the beam. Moon Rose was a giant silver rose that took a portion of the damage dealt in all forms and converted it into a droplet that healed whatever the drop hits. The last form, guardian, was pretty self-explanatory.

In the spear's base form, it allows him to shoot tiny beams of energy much like Sunflower just on a much weaker and smaller scale. Ter discovered these abilities testing the spear against the Bullywugs of course. The other noteworthy thing that happened was that he had hit level 50 and evolved again. He had grown in size considerably, now he was the size of a small adult human male. He still hadn't grown his wings yet. But he wasn't really worried about that.

* * *

**Day 90**

Apparently being the strongest fairy in the clan made him the representative of the fairies. He had found this out when the other fairies came to him to petition him to ask Ruto what other jobs they could do. When he had asked them why they came to him with these questions and not, you know, the chief with the questions. They replied with a question of there own.

"Are you not the one that represents us on the council?"

Council? He didn't even know there was a council! In the end, he accepted his unwanted position. Instead of bothering Ruto with these questions he trained the fairies as scouts and messengers. They seemed happy with their new lot in life so the issue was officially resolved.

A fairy came and whispered in his ear.

'Hmm, a human trader is here. Perhaps he has something of value.'

* * *

**Day 115**

He hummed a small tune as he watched Arlas and Yan duke it out and waited for his own turn. You may be asking why he was fighting. Well, he was bored and one of the new Trolls apparently had a problem with his 'arrogance'. Note the air quotes. He sort of zoned out so he missed the end of the first fight and the second, third, and forth fights. He only started paying attention when his name was called to enter the ring.

He stepped in the ring and waited for his opponent to do so too.

"This is a non-fatal sparring match. Are both of you ready?" Ruto waited till we both nodded. "Then begin!" He stepped out of the ring.

Ter looked at his opponent who was already charging at him blindly. He sighed and floated out of the way causing the Troll to run past him. On his way past Ter lightly tapped him on the head. They repeated this dance three more times before rage overcame the Troll.

"Fight me seriously, you bastard!" The Troll roared. Ter sighed again before he acquiesced. Basquias floated out of his inventory and switch to its Sunflower form. He charged it for three seconds before he fired its beam. It had enough energy to seriously damage the Troll but not kill him.

Ruto entered the ring and felt for my opponent's pulse. He nodded and stood back up to announce that Ter had won the battle and that the Troll couldn't challenge him for a month.

Basquias changed into the Moon Rose form.

**[Droplet of Life]**

He healed his opponent as a courtesy not because he felt guilty or anything. There were many awed look from the onlookers, even Ruto looked surprised.

**Lvl Up!**

**+7 Mag**

**+4 Dex**

***Due to genius trait all stat increases are doubled.***

**Peter [Imp Ter] [Fairy Ter]**

**Lvl 58**

**The Gamer**

**Hp: 95 **

**Hp Regen: 1.25% Per Hour.**

**Mana: 5230**

**Mana Regen: 1.25% Per Minute.**

**Str: 11**

**Agi: 20**

**Dex: 49**

**End: 24**

**Int: 530**

**Wis: 284**

**Cha: 60**

**Mag: 523**

**Unused Points: 295**

His head tilted at his unused points before he shrugged and split 245 points and spread them evenly in his stats.

**Peter [Imp Ter] [Fairy Ter]**

**Lvl 58**

**The Gamer**

**Hp: 95 **

**Hp Regen: 1.25% Per Hour.**

**Mana: 5530**

**Mana Regen: 1.25% Per Minute.**

**Str: 41**

**Agi: 50**

**Dex: 79**

**End: 54**

**Int: 560**

**Wis: 314**

**Cha: 90**

**Mag: 553**

**Unused Points: 50**

He had noticed that everyone he had met, including himself, had a pitiful amount of health. It was also one of the reasons he was so bored that he came off as arrogant when people see him fight. There weren't many people around that could push him to really be serious in battle. If they either didn't have a lot of resistance to magic or wasn't fast enough to avoid his spells they weren't likely to last long in a battle against him. The only ones in the clan that could give him a fight and potentially win were Ruto and Shirou. And with them so very busy he didn't have anything to stave off the boredom. He didn't have the necessary materials needed to further his knowledge of magic and he wasn't very inclined to leave the clan down one of their best fighters to go off and acquire those materials just in case an enemy with a sizable force tried to take the mountain. Maybe he would if the clan was bigger and had better fighters. But that was in the future.

Maybe he should train more to, you know, have something to do.

* * *

**Day 119**

It was noon by the time everyone in the 'Bullywug Hunting Party', as Ruto calls it, arrived. Half were newbies and all were geared up. Ter was there to heal them should they get seriously hurt. Ruto made sure we all had everything we needed before we actually left the fort. He debriefed us of the changing situation on the way there, It seemed the Bullywugs got smart and started learning from the Chief and set traps through and around the swamp.

Ter's instinct warned him something was going to happen so he took precautions and created about 20 Ents and ordered them to protect the fort while we were gone.

It took us about an hour to make it to the nearest Bullywug city. Because of the sheer amount of Bullywugs Ter was asked to thin the numbers out before the others were let out to fight. So he took out Basquias, ordered it to turn into its 2nd form. At the sight of a giant sunflower appearing the Bullywugs panicked. It took all of 30 seconds for any of them to actually notice the flower and by then it was already too late for them to do anything about it. He ordered the flower to release the charged power. The golden beam tore through the city and killed about 40% of the gathered Bullywugs.

**You have leveled up twice!**

**Status Change:**

**+8 Hp**

**+10 Mag**

***Due to the genius trait, all stat gains doubled!* **

Moon Rose worked by converting damage dealt into health. The health is then liquified into a droplet. Moon Rose could hold up to 5 droplets of life at any given time. Any excess is given to the caster, i.e. Ter. If he had full health the system expanded his total amount of Hp. Which made up for the fact that the system had no direct way of increasing one's Hp. A droplet of life healed anything for 85% of their total health regardless of how much Hp they had.

It took the hunting party, minus Ruto and himself, half an hour to invade the rest of the city. Ruto and he killed any that tried to flee to prevent news of a monster clan wiping out one of their core cities from getting to the other Bullywug cities who then might try and stage a counterattack against us with their superior numbers. Something we didn't need right now.

It took about another two hours to make it back to the fort in the fading light. When they got closer to the fort he was sure that the others expected many things but they didn't expect to find a half dead human army fighting against the last two of his conjured Ents. The didn't let the sight distract them for long before they joined the others of the clan in battle as his last Ent fell to a human's broadsword. Ruto rushed in with a certain rage in his actions to help Shirou who was now fighting the broadsword wielding human.

Ter flew up high and smiled a rather evil smile. Nobody noticed when his eyes turn a dull black.

**[Song of War]**

The song was harsh and violent but was beautiful all the same. His voice was soon joined by the other fairies strengthening the spell Senna's, the other greater fairy, voice the other prominent voice alongside his own. The song doubled then tripled the fighting prowess of the clan while crippling the enemies'. Ruto's already devastating punches now vaporized anything it touched. Shirou's fast sword strikes became just a blur to all those watching. The clan fought with a ferocity not many could match while the humans' movements became sluggish, fear replacing their fighting spirit. He sensed sleeping darkness buried deep within Senna that was slowly waking up as an effect of the song.

Soon enough every last human had been killed and our clan was cheering. The fairies couldn't celebrate yet there was still work to be done.

**[Song of Victorious Healing]**

The song changed from violent to gentle and triumphant in a split second. This was a song of healing that could only be sung after a victory. The concept of victory gave the healing magic a certain potency. The wounds on the injured healed at a slow but visible rate. They sang until they could no longer sense any injury on their clan members. Only then did they stop. A few of the fairies almost fainted from the magical strain of singing both those songs. Only Senna and he were fine.

The next day, the funeral for our six fallen brethren was emotional. Who knew that Shirou had such a way with words?

* * *

**Day 128**

Somehow he had slept through a battle. There weren't any casualties on our side but still, he slept through a BATTLE!

* * *

**Day 129**

Ruto called a meeting of the 'small chiefs'. He didn't know when he became the chief of anything but he still attended. He usually left such matters to Senna but boredom had set in again so he tasked Senna with evaluating the sixty or so potential new clan members.

"You guys all know what I called you for." The chief said as he sat down on his bed.

Wow, expectant much.

The Veshta Nerada, Candy, spoke up first.

"I feel that more of us need to be trained -and faster. Our second battle only went as well because of you, Shirou, and Gloxinia over there is our powerhouses. Outside of your three, we're weak."

Gloxinia. His new title. It was chosen based on his hair color and how poisonous he could be at times because apparently, Gloxinias are highly poisonous in this world.

The Troll, Iskan, spoke up.

"I agree with Candy. If Shirou was not here in the first attack and if Ter's Ents hadn't been there, this fort and the clan would have been wiped out without mercy."

Unbidden, feelings of protectiveness rose up to the surface. From Ruto's scowl, he could guess he felt the same. They argued about who was going to train them. Before they could get too far into it he interrupted them.

"Before both of you get too deep into that argument, before this meeting was called I was talking to a few potential clan members." He informed mostly the chief. Candy nodded.

"There are many wild Veshta Nerada who are seeking to join us as well," Shirou asked how many were many.

"'Bout sixty."

"Twelve"

Ruto blinked and reminded us of his standards. After that, we discussed more mundane topics which were when he lost interest in the meeting.

* * *

**Day 131**

...That merchant was back.

* * *

**Day 133**

Ruto set up another tournament that the fairies bid that he enter. So he entered the fighting tournament and decimated everyone of his opponents except for two: Ruto and Shirou. He had still ended up victorious at the ends of the matches but he had to actually work for that victory. Shirou was fast and could avoid most of my spells while Ruto had the endurance and speed to tank my spells. In the end, they both quickly fell when Basquias came out.

* * *

**Day 150**

He had let Ruto and Shirou know that he would be traveling for the foreseeable future and left my clans duties in Senna' capable hands. When his plans were told to his fairies three of them asked if they could accompany him to which he accepted but warned them that the world was dangerous they just might die going with him. The fairies stood tall and unwavering. He had learned their names then. The blue-haired fairy's name was Wendy. The pink-haired fairy's name was Sakura. The brown-haired one was named Henry. Wendy wanted to further her ability in Wind Magic, Sakura in healing magic, and Henry in Holy Magic.

He could already tell they were different from the rest of their kin. Generally, the first generation of fairies were tricksters and cowards. Wendy was shy but had a hidden strength about her. Sakura was loud and stubborn, not afraid to let her opinions be known. Henry was energetic, talkative, and all-around positive.

* * *

**Day 152**

Originally we were going to perhaps make our way up to the capital city of the Volreek Empire but he had remembered a forgotten spell that Helbram had taught him. The spell invokes Fate and Destiny to decide on a destination and invokes the wind to transport you there. The thing about the spell is that it's a very expensive spell. It consumed 1000 Mp per person transported. He told the others about this and we mutually decided to enact the spell. He could with his vast mana reserves cast the spell by himself and take all of them but seeing as he had taken responsibility for his fellow fairies which included the responsibility of their education in magic and the first step in using magic was having enough magic to do stuff with otherwise it's just doesn't make sense to just have the knowledge on how to do it but never use the knowledge.

The first step in their magical tutelage under him was increasing their reserves of mana. A simple and very effective way of doing this was having them empty their magic, over and over again. This will cause their magic cores to grow.

The next step was learning control, but seeing as fairies are creatures of magic our control was a non-issue for us, unlike humans.

The third step was experimentation. You could do anything with magic, granted you have enough mana for it. There are no rules limiting magic. The only limits to magic were the limits you impose on yourself. The rules imposed on you by others were suggestions at best, insults at worst.

He had them contribute their magic to the activation to the spell. They covered the cost of half the spell and he covered the rest. The wind suddenly picked up and swirl around us in a whirlwind. Our bodies started to dissolve and in three seconds we were gone and the wind had gone still.

The spell worked like it was supposed to but lingering energies on one of the castors' souls caused the spell to have a malfunction of sorts. Instead of calling on fate and destiny, the spell instead invoked _**Time**_ to set a destination.

A whirlwind appeared in the same exact spot except it was _**several **_years in the past of a different timeline. The whirled deposited three fairies and one greater fairy. While the three fairies looked disoriented and winded the greater fairy looked not at all affected.

He could immediately see that they had landed in the exact same place they left but he knew in his soul that the spell had worked for one, the magic in the air is different, more potent. Meaning that if they were in the same spot they either traveled through time or he was wrong and the spell hadn't worked. He was inclined to believe they had traveled through time. He looked for his fairies and found them asleep. He picked them up and flew around the area to see if he could a town or something. He did he just had to turn and face the North and he found a village. It was situated about a mile out of the forest in the middle of a plains area. It was flat and grassy. It had a bubbling brook flowing through it. It would make a great agricultural town but it seemed to focus on logging. Well, he supposed the area could have been a forest once upon a time.

He decided to enter the town on foot instead of flying. The town was beautiful. The buildings were simple and were a combination of wood and stone. There were 27 buildings in all. The town itself was decorated with beautiful flowers of all colors. Wandering around a bit revealed that the biggest building was the town hall and library. While he got some curious looks the locals otherwise didn't bother him.

From the library, he learned that he was on Earthland in the town of Iris of the Kingdom of Fiore. The closest major city being Clover Town a few miles NorthWest. He learned the basics of everything he needed to know to not be caught stumbling through this new reality. When he learned about guilds a screen appeared.

**Due to the concept of Guilds, the Party System was unlocked!**

**You currently have two open party slots!**

**Members gain access to their own Character Status and Skill Menu!**

**You gain an additional party slot every 25 levels!**

**You receive 10% of the Xp gained by a party member!**

Hmm, it said 'unlocked' meaning it had always been a part of the main system this also meant that there were potentially other hidden menus. A thought for another time. Deciding it was a good time as any to turn in, he put the books back where he found them and rented a room above the local tavern. Room number one. It seemed not many people visited the town so the rooms didn't get much use.

* * *

**Day 153**

Ter woke up immediately when he senses 22 hostiles, two of them had magic, traveling at a brisk pace toward the town. He woke up his fairies and waited on a roof close to where the signatures would arrive to see if he needed to take action. They reached the town just past Dawn. The burly mage's magic fluctuated before a magical circle appeared hovering a few centimeters above his hand before blades of air raced toward the town.

**[Earthen Wall][Thorn Bind Hostage]**

A wall rose up from the earth and blocked the blades of wind and at the same time thorny vines rose up to bind the mages and most likely their minions. While the mages dodged in time, their minions were not so lucky and went down screaming in pain as the long thorns ripped into their bodies. Before the mages could do anything in retaliation, Basquias was already intent on piercing their bodies. By the time he had Basquias stop, the mages were covered in severely bleeding cuts, panting hard, and looked ready to drop. They didn't look ready to flee though. Either they had a trump card or their pride was getting in the way.

Oh! Nevermind, they're running.

**[Natural Prison]**

So he had just taken down his first dark guild. Nightmare Dream, or something like that.


	3. Chapter 3

** Day 153 (Continued)**

The defeat of the dark guild brought me quite the amount of fame from the locals. Apparently, the guild had been causing trouble for a couple of months now for whatever reason. They were after an artifact that was supposedly buried beneath the town, but the townspeople had fought hard to keep the dark guild out of their town. The price of the fights was high. Many were dead and nearly triple that was injured. The tiny village used to be bigger but, again, the multiple battles had reduced the town. When asked why they didn't ask for help, it was because they did but the Rune Knights wouldn't respond to their pleas. The Rune Knights were busy investigating and dealing with an outbreak of dark guilds causing trouble all over Fiore.

He spent the day helping Sakura heal the injured. Of course, this brought us fairies even more fame from this little town. The mayor, Mr. Bell, came to thank us personally and give us the reward the town offered to the light guilds to deal with the dark guild, but since none of the guilds responded, the reward went to him instead. He received a bag and a crimson key. The bag contained 50,000 Jewels, with a few estimates and a few calculations, 1000 Jewels were roughly the equivalent of $20 in his original world. So all together that was... $1000. He looked at the key and, curious, he examined the key. It was a simple key and, as was stated before, it was of a crimson color. It had, oddly enough, the design of a dragon eating its own tail.

**-Spirit Summoning Key(Sin of Wrath)-**

**A key embedded with summoning magic linked to the Sin of Wrath, Meliodas.**

**Quality: Legendary**

**Effect: Summons Meliodas and provides a physical link between the summoner and Meliodas to provide him with magical energy.**

**Initial Cost: 3500 Mp**

**Upkeep Cost: 250 Mp/min**

While this whole summoning business was quite interesting, it was also quite expensive. Even he, who had the most magic out of his entire clan, could only keep this up for a few minutes at best. He could only use the embedded spell for just under 9 minutes before he was drained dry. That, however, didn't take into account his mana regen. With it, he could manage another 2 minutes at most.

Now, the question is... where was he summoning Meliodas from? Was he summoning him from a pocket dimension like his inventory? Was he summoning him from the past? The future? An entirely different realm? If he was summoning Meliodas from a different world then that proved that there are indeed different worlds that he could, in theory, travel too.

* * *

**Day 160**

The next week went by quickly as he magically exhausted his fairies by having them grow the strongest trees they could and shape them into aesthetically pleasing homes that were of a similar design as the rest of the village. When they were finished, he enchanted the new and old homes to be fire resistant and repel damaging insects. A full week of just doing this expanded their cores like he was breaking down walls on a sugar high in his original world.

While they were doing all this, he went and tracked down a few dark guilds. It took taking down 15 full dark guilds for him to level up 3 times to reach level 75 so that he could invite the little fairies into his party.

**Peter [Imp Ter] [Fairy Ter]**

**Lvl 75**

**The Gamer**

**Hp: 150**

**Hp Regen: 1.25% Per Hour.**

**Mana: 7280**

**Mana Regen: 1.25% Per Minute.**

**Str: 69**

**Agi: 78**

**Dex: 132**

**End: 88**

**Int: 592**

**Wis: 350**

**Cha: 150**

**Mag: 728**

**Unused Points: 135**

He noticed that the people had more Hp and that he gained Hp per level here. It wasn't much, just 5 Hp per. But at least it's something. Now with his increased mana, he could summon Meliodas for 20 minutes. Now that he was level 75 he could invite all of the fairies to his party and he should be able to level up soon. Was there a way to check that?

"Evolution Screen?"

Nothing.

"Evolution Status?"

Nada.

"Evolution Progress?"

Nope.

"Evolution?"

Finally.

**Evolution Requirement:**

**Lvl 100**

Eh, fair enough.

Anyway, he had already explained his gamer system to Henry, Sakura, and Wendy and had already explained what would happen when he invited them to his party so they were prepared but still surprised when the screens popped up in front of them. They got over their surprise long enough to accept the invitation.

**Sakura has accepted!**

**Henry has accepted!**

**Wendy has accepted!**

* * *

**Day 180**

So he had made a couple of suggestions to the mayor about how to increase the economy of the small town. The townspeople mainly traded items for other items, while that's all good and all, that wouldn't work very well in the other towns and cities. So he made a suggestion that, as a way for the town to have a stable income, that the town goes into mining with farming on the side for food and to export the excess and have a seasonal bonus.

His suggestion was taken seriously and with a little bit of his help. They had a mine going a few days after his suggestion was made. A small farm was made but didn't have many farmers to man it.

* * *

**Day 200**

The mayor's wife gave birth to twins, they named the boy Luke and the girl Lucy. Luke and Lucy Bell. Otherwise, same stuff.

* * *

**Day 223**

He was bored so he decided that he wanted to have a go at forging. Not a lot, just enough to know how to restore and maintain most weapons and tools.

* * *

**Day 224**

The day started out like any other, he helped around the village, he exhausted his fairies, and he did some training of his own. It was all normal until nightfall came and a huge magical presence appeared to the West, very close to Clover Town. He flew near the town to see what the presence was only to find a giant tree-like monster being pelted with ice, fire, and weapons. The Wizards' attacks only seem to irritate it. He noted all of this as he landed next to a rather... bountiful blonde arguing with a flying, talking, and blue cat about her usefulness.

Another powerful magical presence made itself known from behind them shortly followed by weaker but still strong presences. Ter glace their way and found a bunch of people approaching, an old, small man at the forefront. He turned his attention back to the fight. The monster suddenly discharged a large amount of magic at a nearby mountain, causing it to explode. The monster roared and a very large magic circle appeared in the sky, as it started charging its spell the three wizards renewed their assault on the beast.

"The Knight!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

The wizards caused much more damage this time, likely because the monster's magic was charging the spell instead of defending it. Seconds later the beast's spell finished charging, the large magic circle briefly enlarged before shrinking into its mouth. An unholy sound emerged and the surrounding plants decayed. His eyes narrowed. He had best stopped this before the spell reaches his village. He would have no setbacks in his plans for the village. Hmm, a good chance as any. He took out the crimson key and pushed his magic into it. The needed spell appeared in his mind.

**[Pierce the Veil! Allow this key to connect the gap between the realms! O' Wrathful Sin, heed my call! I summon thee! Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas!]**

A crimson seal appeared briefly followed by a crimson light. When the light died down there stood a small blonde man. He wore a loose white shirt and pants. Over the shirt, he wore a black vest with a brown scabbard holding a peculiar sword. Even from the brief glance, he could see the (Spirit?) was a happy-go-lucky, devil-may-care kind of person.

"Yo! How might I be of service?"

The spirit asked with a smile. I simply pointed at the monster. Spirit's mouth formed into an 'O' as if he was only now seeing it. The surprise didn't last for long before Meliodas grinned and jumped with a lot of force. The jump's climax coincided with the beast's head. Meliodas, still with his grin in place, roundhouse kicked the thing's face in while at the same time pushing himself out of the range of the beast's swinging arms. The kick disrupted the spell and caused the monster to stumble back. The monster tried to hit Meliodas with its arm as it went down but the limb was disconnected from the body by one swift stroke of the spirit's hand. As the arm hit the ground the monster tried one last time to hit Meliodas. It shot a large amount of magic at the spirit in the form of a beam. It was for naught, as the beamed neared Meliodas grabbed the sword from its scabbard and in one smooth motion reflected the beam right back at its castor. The explosion that occurred was humongous. When the dust settled, nothing of the monster was left except smoldering remains.

As Meliodas lightly landed in front of us, grin firmly still in place, the spirit was immediately assaulted by the blonde mage that was arguing with the cat. Ter sighed and floated away without being seen by all but the small old man in orange that held enormous magic reserves. He felt more than saw Meliodas disappear as the magical drain on his reserve was lifted.

Ter slowly landed next to the peacefully meditating Henry only to wince as pain flared from his back. He rubbed his shoulders with a grimace. He's been having flashes of intense pain for the past week. Ter attributed it to his body preparing itself in advance for his evolution and based on where the pain originated from his next form would most definitely have wings. Ever since he first decided to evolve into a fairy instead of following his brethren and evolving into a troll or an oni or any of the rest of the things they evolved into he had been expecting to have to get used to having new muscle in the form of wings. But when that didn't happen he had been 25% apprehensive, 25% relieved, and 50% confused. The question of why he didn't have wings, why he was different stayed with him through his next evolution until he had a conversation with some of the older fairies. Some context before he got into it. Fairies are immortal, not the 'I cannot die' immortal but more of 'Time can go fuck itself' kind of immortal so when he said older, he meant _old_ like 5000 years old.

Generally, however long it takes for a fairies' wings to come in was most times an indicator of the potential a fairy had. Most Imps that evolve into fairies gain their wings during or a few hours after their evolutions. It's been _months_ since he had evolved into a fairy. Because of that, the elder fairies prophesize that he was going to be one of if not the most powerful fairy that will walk this planet.

"That demon you encountered..." Henry's soft voice gained his attention. Ter gave the young fairy a questioning look even if he couldn't see it, he knew that Henry knew that it was there. Henry continued after a beat.

"...Its name was Lullaby and its very presence was perverting the world as is its brethren. the gods thank you for your intervention." After he finished his piece he lost all awareness of his surroundings so Ter knew that a reply was not needed nor expected. So he settled for a two-fingered salute toward the dark sky. Henry's mouth curved into a slight smile so he determined his action was received with good grace.

Ter smiled and looked up at the stars as they twinkled.

* * *

**Day 250**

The time to return home was approaching. Ter could feel it. The spell that brought and keeps them here was waning rapidly. Wendy and Sakura couldn't feel the clock ticking as keenly as he and Henry could. He advised them to say their goodbyes to the villagers. While he perhaps should, Ter didn't feel very sad about their pending departure. Being reincarnated and the Imp's instincts have taken a heavy toll on his ability to feel and express his emotions and in the end, his personality changed. In his human body, he would have been horrified at his actions but he did what he did to not only to survive but to thrive. To do that he needed to gain experience and progress and well... he was always a fighter and a scholar.

Henry made it back first, he didn't make many friends. He spent most of his time meditating, focusing his power and mind to commune with the Heavens. Sakura arrived next, she made 2 friends. Both of whom happened to be the village healers. She spent her time with the healers and in the library learning all she could of the healing arts. Wendy came last, she was the most friendly and therefore made the most friends. Ter looked at Wendy's devastated expression and decided to give her some token advice.

"Wendy." Ter waited until he had her attention."Remember this. People will come and go throughout your long life as a Fairy. If you miss them remember the good times you had with them. Do not be sad when Fate inevitably lead your lives in different directions. Sadness over the departed only hampers your ability to make other good memories with other people. If they are true friends, you will see them again one day, whether in this life or the next." With his wisdom shared, he turned to stare off into the distance to remember his own memories of his once friends. Because of his action, Ter missed the look of gratefulness Wendy gave him as well as the looks of respect the other gave him.

Minutes later, the spell finally waned completely. The mild breeze picked up into a localized whirlwind and obscured our view of the beautiful, flower-filled town.


End file.
